Electronic devices frequently include display screens. Furthermore, a display screen may be touch-sensitive including a capacitive touch panel. The active area of the touch panel has at its periphery on at least two sides, connectors configured for connection to circuitry of the electronic device. The electronics of a touch sensitive panel are in communication with the circuitry of the device. A lens and possibly other layers cover the touch sensitive panel. The lens area covers at least the active area of the touch sensitive panel. A decorative piece may be positioned within or over a housing frame to hide the touch panel's peripheral wiring.